Nocturne of Dreams
by K.H. Wright
Summary: Strange dreams and the sound of a gentle melody lead Cam to the top of the mountain, where he meets a particular man.


**A/N: I thought I'd try and write a cute little Harvest Moon fic and try to get back into the groove of writing fanfictions. So here it is! I hope you like it!**

o0o

_In his dreams, he was led through luminescent forest by the beautiful sound of music. A gentle melody played through the trees and the flowers that hung from their branches, calling to him, pulling him forward. He went on, until he came to a clearing. Overhead, the sun shone on, blinding him. As his eyes adjusted, he could barely make out a figure ahead. That was it! It was the source of the music! He ran forward reaching out-_

"Cam? Cam? You've overslept, are you okay?" Laney shook Cam's shoulder, and the young man woke with a start. As the visions from his dreams disappeared, he sighed. He really thought he'd get to see the musician this time.

"What time is it?" he asked Laney. The blond girl frowned.

"It's a little past noon," she informed him. Cam cursed internally.

"Well, I guess I'm not opening shop today," he said. _Even though it's the first day of fall, and everyone will be buying seeds today, _he thought. Laney merely nodded and took that as her leave. A part of him, actually a very large part of him, wanted to go back to sleep, thinking that maybe, just maybe, he'd see the face of the musician. His smaller, more sensible side won out, though, and he got out of bed and dressed.

He made his way out of the café and into the overcast day in Bluebell. If he wasn't going to set up shop today, he decided, then he would go to the mountain. Maybe he could find some fall wild flowers that would be worth making an arrangement out of. The thought of an easy-going day in solitude seemed pleasant and so he walked through the village at a casual gait. Passing by Ash in the field, he waved to his friend, but kept walking, killing any chance of conversation. He finally passed the village limits and followed the path up the mountain.

Something about the mountain always made him feel serene, especially on cloudy days as this. He wandered aimlessly, observing the scenery. As he came closer to the top of the mountain, he was sure—a trick of the mind, maybe?—that he heard music. He shook his head. There was no way. His dream was just getting to him. Yet…yet the higher he climbed, the clearer the music became. Nostalgia washed over him as the melody began to pull him forward; before he knew it, he was running toward the sound. He stumbled up the mountain until he reached the top. Breathless, he stood, turning in every which direction, trying to find the source of the music. Slowly, he began to walk. The music led him to the path to the Goddess Spring, and for a moment he hesitated, sure that, in but a moment, he would wake up. With a deep breath, he began walking again.

He stopped in front of the spring and stared at the man before him. The musician had blonde hair, so blonde it was arguably white, with glasses. He pulled the bow across the strings of his violin with a grace Cam had never seen before. As the melody died down into the edges of the piece, the man opened his eyes and caught Cam's stare. There was an awkward moment as the musician finished the song, holding Cam's stare inquisitively. He played a long finishing note and placed his instrument into its case.

"I-I didn't mean to interrupt," Cam said, not able to understand why he was stuttering. The platinum blonde man smiled politely.

"No interruption; I finished my piece. Did you enjoy it?" he asked. Cam merely nodded, and looked to the ground.

"I'm Cam. Uh, may I ask your name?" he finally asked, seeing as how it was only good manners.

"I am Mikhail," said the musician. "I'm staying in the village over this mountain." He pointed in the direction of Konohana. Again, Cam could only nod. If Mikhail felt as awkward as Cam did, he didn't show it. The florist scuffed his shoe against the ground. _Of course he doesn't feel awkward, it's not like he saw ME in a dream. This is too weird, _Cam thought. Now, he decided, was a good time to make his retreat.

"Well, I should be going," he said. Mikhail smiled at him.

"It was very nice meeting you. I hope you will consider coming back here to listen to me play again."

"I will," Cam blurted before he could think. He turned red, and left, leaving Mikhail alone.

Mikhail chuckled. He would come again, he says? Something about the way he said it reassured the musician. He would come back.

o0o

**Okay, short, but everything I write is short. *shrug* I think it's alright for a first chapter. Please be kind, and leave a review.**


End file.
